


Strawberry kink

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, I don't know how that happened, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the [flower emoji] trash group chat. I wrote it on a plane so be kind to me. </p><p>If you read it, you might not look at strawberries the same way again. </p><p>It's kinky. Don't take it seriously, I think. </p><p>And I'm not sorry, let's get some strawberries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [flower emoji] trash group chat. I wrote it on a plane so be kind to me. 
> 
> If you read it, you might not look at strawberries the same way again. 
> 
> It's kinky. Don't take it seriously, I think. 
> 
> And I'm not sorry, let's get some strawberries.

__

"This is exactly what we needed," Lana laughed and pulled Jen to her, kissing her briefly on her lips and almost spilling the champagne she was holding in her other hand.

"Dancing in our underwear in a hotel room?" The blonde laughed as well and took a sip from her own glass.

"Yes! To get away from reality, to be together, to have fun and not to worry about anything else."

"I like your idea of fun," Jen winked at her and pulled her to the middle of the room. She took Lana's glass and put them both down on the table. "Lingerie party with champagne and strawberries, so fancy," Jen whispered as she slid her hands along Lana's bare skin and started to sway them into the music.

"It's what you deserve, princess," the brunette purred into her ear and kissed her neck.

"I'm not a princess, Lana." Jen moaned when she felt Lana's tongue on her skin and tilled her head to the side.

"Yes you are. Now let me just show you how a princess should be treated." The blonde shivered when she felt Lana's breath on her ear and heard that promise.

"Lana..." Jen pulled her face away and cupped her cheeks. "Be my queen..."

The brunette's breath caught in her throat when she heard the request. Those sincere green eyes were basically begging her to take care of her...

She closed the distance between them with a rough kiss, holding Jen's head firmly while demanding access into her mouth with her tongue, walking her back to the bed. She pushed her down and Jen moved up, locking eyes with Lana.

The brunette climb on top of the bed and crawled on her fours to Jen, still keeping the eye contact.

"Are you getting wet, Jen?" She whispered against her lips.

"Ever since I saw you in this lacy lingerie." The blonde's breathing was quick and shallow, her chest raising up and down fast.

"Oh really..." Lana raised her eyebrow and smirked. She placed little kisses along Jen's jaw, down her neck, biting playfully and licking the spots. "Should I check?"

"Yes..."

"You want me to touch you already?"

"Always."

Lana kissed her sweetly, just pressing their lips together. She slid her hand down Jen's body, going over her boobs and stomach in a light touch. She stopped just above her crotch and ran her fingers over the lace, tickling and scratching.

"Okay..." And with that, her hand finally found the wetness as she let it fall, going in a feather light touch over her clit and stopping over her entrance.

"You are so wet for me... But I want to play first..."

"Lana..."

"I want some snack." Lana looked at her with hungry eyes and smirked. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Jen's clit, swirling her tongue over it before she was sitting up again. "How about some strawberries?" She laughed when Jen groaned.

"Is this how you treat a princess? Get her all wet and then walk away?" Jen pulled her legs up, trying to ease the aching she felt.

"Aren't you a horny princess," Lana clicked her tongue and brought a strawberry to her mouth. She sucked on it before she took a bite, moaning at the sweet taste.

"You make me horny!" The blonde groaned as she watched Lana's show with the strawberry.

"Then I guess we have to take off your panties," she motioned to her, still focusing on her fruit.

Jen didn't wait, pulling the completely soaked lace off and throwing it on the floor.

"Such a good girl... Now lie down." Lana commanded as she picked out a nice big strawberry. "Would you like one too?"

“Yes, please.” Jen almost moaned as watched Lana lick the berry.

“So eager…” Lana caresses Jen's thigh, lightly scratching her with her nails, making her spread her legs a bit. “Open your legs for me, princess.”

“What?” Jen asked in confusion but did it anyway, not really caring about anything. She was dripping and her clit was throbbing, begging to be touched.

Lana smiled at her and bent the blonde’s legs in her knees, opening her a bit more.

“I like strawberries with a bit of cream.” With that, she brought the strawberry to Jen's entrance and rubbed it through her slick folds, spreading the wetness all around and making the fruit wet too.

Jen yelped with surprise but relaxed quickly, moaning at the touch.

“Does that feel good?” Lana asked, looking at her face to see any discomfort.

“Yes,” the blonde arched her back when she felt the tip of the strawberry slide into her, teasing her entrance. “Fuck!” She moaned when Lana swirled it a bit.

“Mmm, yes, that's what I want to do to you.” Lana brought the strawberry to her mouth and moaned when she tasted Jen. “You are so good, Jen!”

“Then eat me…” Jen was so close, so desperate, she just needed a little bit.

“You're shivering, are you cold?”

“No… I just need to come.” Jen lost her patience and pulled Lana down over her, kissing her firmly. “Please, make me come.”

“Anything you want, princess.” Lana broke the kiss and kissed her way down, biting on Jen's pale skin and marking her, finally reaching the spot Jen was so desperate for her to touch.

The blonde arched her back and cried out when she felt Lana's lips sucking on her clit, circling it with her tongue.

She grabbed Lana's head and tangled her fingers in her hair, forcing her to stay in place.

“Yes! Please! Lana, I'm…” Her grip on Lana’s hair tightened and she cried out. The brunette was sucking on her clit eagerly, helping her prolong her orgasm and bring her back down.

She licked her lips when Jen stopped shivering and climb up next to the blonde, placing a kiss on her lips. Jen moaned at the taste of herself, her eyes still closed.

“I'll never look at strawberries the same way,” she laughed and looked at Lana.

“You're welcome,” the brunette grinned as she pulled Jen on her chest into a hug and covered them with a blanket. 


End file.
